Methenor
Methenor is a Pravús on the planet of Murtua. Biography ''Trial of Iron Methenor was recruited into the ranks of the Head of Spear by Ulreq, the faction's leader and founder. One day on Kehtyva, he was surprised to find Vraal, another member, wandering the island fortress. He openly mocked the Pravús for regressing to his original form of flesh and bone, before inducing a wager between the two. Vraal was to kill the vezon that emerged from the regression within a week, or he would be forced to resign and be hunted down for betrayal. Afterward, he came upon the thought that the Head of the Spear had no true numbers aside from the seven members, he entered Ulreq's throne room to question the Shadow Lord of his plans for the faction. Methenor was disappointed to see that his leader was not present. After a short while, he met with Zha-xar, who had recently arrived on Kehtyva. The two returned to Ulreq's chamber to see their leader arguing with Krevt. The two jokingly suggested that Krevt should be killed before becoming a liability. The Shadow Lord rejected the notion and dismissed the two Pravús, seeking to speak with Zha-xar. Methenor slipped out of the Kehtyva fortress shortly after his meeting with Ulreq and made his way to Uteara's Great Barren, where he assumed the form of Vraal's doppelganger. He spoke briefly with a Toa of Iron named Iro and apparently informed him of the existence of the Head of the Spear. Vraal soon attacked Turaga Ujama, who was traveling with Iro, but wound up being defeated by a giant animal that identified itself as Autahr. After quick goodbyes to the three, Methenor hinted at his true identity by recalling the wager, along with various things he had said in the past. Vraal, infuriated, attempted to attack him but realized his predicament in that he was weakened by Autahr's assault and that Methenor was in top shape. After chiding his former ally for a bit - and revealing that he was prepared to explain what had ''"actually" happened - the elder Pravús fatally attacked Vraal, leaving him for dead in the desert. ''Looking in a Wrong Direction Abilities & Traits Being a Pravús, Methenor possesses a wide range of psionic and shadow powers, as well as the abilities to shape-shift and teleport. He is arrogant yet cunning, traitorous yet brilliant - at least, that is how he perceives himself to be. He claims his elderly appearance is to garner respect, though it's not often that he shows that to others. He believes that experience and time have transformed his mind into its' current state, a cold calculating machine that plays and replays possible scenarios that may or may not occur, so that he can thrust himself into a position of victory. A natural gambler, he enjoys to make ludicrous bets, and will stop at nothing to make sure that he wins those he has started. Mask & Tools Methenor wears a Kanohi Tryvehk, Amplified Mask of Reflection, allowing him to reflect projectile and energy attacks from all angles, even those are powerful as a Toa's Nova Blast. He also wears a pair of Rending Blades around his arms for melee combat. Quotes Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Iro. Appearances *''Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' (Mentioned Only) *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' Category:Murtua Category:Tryvehk Wearers Category:Iro Category:Pravús Category:Head of the Spear Category:Iro